powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Morality Embodiment
The power to embody moral values. Variation of Disposition Embodiment, Philosophy Embodiment and Virtue Embodiment. Also Called *Ethics Embodiment/Incarnate/Personification *Morality Incarnate/Personification Capabilities The user embodies moral values, which carry some kind of (often subjective) intrinsic moral worth, without considering other values. Due to the inherent subjectivity of morality these are the most controversial of the three. Applications Main Moral Values *Autonomy - being independent of external influence and taking responsibility for ones own actions are the core of morality *Mercy - The drive, motivated by sympathy and/or piety, to abstain from inflicting harm on other sentient beings. *Reverence. The ability to relate to things as having more than only their worldly face value. At first this might seem controversial, but ethics is not really possible without it. Purely moral principles, like mercy, have very little worldly face value. Shared with Social Embodiment *Charity Embodiment *Compassion Embodiment *Fairness. A sense of personal justice. The practice of adjusting one's reciprocal treatment of others in response to their behavior toward oneself and others. Also entails impartiality, see that virtue. *Friendship Embodiment *Impartiality. The abstinence from giving arbitrary preference to one person's or group's interests over another's. Combined with the principle of kindness, can be said to form the foundation of the ethical school of philosophy called Utilitarianism (not to be confused with utilitarian values). Can conflict with Loyalty *Kindness Manipulation *Undying Loyalty *Peace Empowerment *Respect. The principle of not encroaching on another's personal freedom or dignity. Opposite of dis-respectfulness *Selflessness. The capacity to regard the interests of others as not fundamentally subordinated to one's own for any arbitrary reason. *Self-sacrifice. The capacity to make personal sacrifices in the name of one's moral convictions. *Trust Embodiment *Truth Embodiment Shared With Utilitarian Embodiment *Passion. Deep caring. The capacity and inclination to cultivate deep and vivacious emotions. Best tempered with discipline and chastity (non-sexual, see definition above). Opposite of Apathy. *Purpose. Forming and maintaining a personal goal, or adopting and maintaining a collective one. A combination of all three *Friendship. The willingness to form social bonds based on affection and habit of facing joy and hardship together with friends rather than alone. Needs to be tempered with independence, see below. *Duty. A sense of obligation to those with whom bonds of trust and loyalty have been formed. Closely related to loyalty, but also includes an element of industriousness in the name of the collective. *Humility. A realistic view of one's own limitations and place in the world, while at the same time possessing a true sense of one's own worth. This need not imply acceptance, unless one truly knows that one's lot cannot be changed. Opposite of Pride or arrogance, both of which denote having an inflated sense of self-worth. Can also be regarded to be at odds with meekness, which is having a deflated sense of the same. A "golden mean" virtue. *Independence. The abstinence from relying on others for the solution of problems that are more prudently dealt with by oneself in solitude. Can be viewed as synonymous with self-sufficiency but that also carries problematic negative connotations, see solidarity. *Mirth. Closely related to cheer but includes an element of sharing of one's joy through laughter or playful activity. Often follows cheer naturally and without further effort. Can also be simulated even when down in order to safeguard the cheer of others. Finding cheer for oneself is of course the preferred route to expressing mirth, however, since simulation of emotions in the long run is both exhausting and insincere. *Patience. The acceptance of the fact that things, including understanding, takes time, and the ability to suppress negative reactions that arise when the wait takes longer than initially expected. At first may seem trivial in a list of virtues, but it is truly of profound weight in order to avoid needless social tensions. And, as is well known, social tensions have a way of snowballing... *Prudence. The practical wisdom to distinguish between constructive and non-constructive action. *Responsibility. Can in one sense be regarded as a synonym of duty. In another, it means having prudently analyzed the possible consequences of one's actions beforehand, weighing them into the decision. Also implies not shying from one's own responsibility for said consequences when they happen. Opposite of irresponsibility. *Sincerity. Closely related to honesty. The drive to fully acknowledge one's deeper motivations, and not hiding them from trusted others. May lead one from a destructive path to a constructive one, hence the utilitarian implication. Associations *Disposition Embodiment *Philosophy Embodiment *Virtue Embodiment Limitations *Cannot affect users of Morality Transcendence. Known Users See also: Virtue Vice Codification *The Radiant (DC Comics) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Embodiments Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Rare power Category:Power with one user